lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ella Arryn
Ella Arryn is the daughter of Grohan, and Unia Swift making her a member of House Swift. When Ella was fourteen she got married to Byron Arryn and thus became a member of House Arryn. Ella is the mother of four of the five children of Byron Arryn and in this way she has cemented her position in the House Arryn leadership. Ella Arryn was once a very loved member of Forks, but towards the end of her stay there her deteriorating relationship began to effect her mental health and she became crueler. Even in the good days while she was loved by the people of Forks her home life wasn't what it appeared. She wasn't a very good mother, and only really enjoyed being nice to her daighter Aria and the others she was almost outright cruel to. Ella would join her family in Berne during the Lucerne Civil War, and during this time she was dropped further in respect as her niece Allison Arryn would become the leading member of House Arryn despite Ella's constant attempts to rise herself. Ella Arryn finally met her end during the Battle of Berne, and in her last breaths she whispered her discust for Hanna Arryn. Sadly her legacy will not be the kindness of her youth but the disasterous emotional end she suffered following the intrusion of Hanna Arryn into her family and what she felt was accepatable. History Early History Ella Arryn was born in Brill to her parents Grohan, and Unia Swift making her a member of House Swift. Ella never truly meshed with her House as the small town lifestyle simply wasn't what she wanted to live as, and as such when the time came to find her a suitable match the House did there best to find someone from the bigger cities. At the age of 14 she was married off to Byron Arryn of House Arryn. The marriage appeared to be going quite well, but for Byron Arryn he wasnt ready to be settling down, and while he got Ella pregnant with their first child he also got Ashley Martin pregnant. The Affair News began to seep into Forks that Byron had gotten Ashley Martin pregnant when Ella was pregnant with their thrid child, and the two were basically going to be giving birth at the same time. For Ella Arryn everything in her life had been perfect before this morning. She was pregnant with her third child with Byron Arryn and her influence in Forks was growing steadily each day. This all came crashing down with the news that her husband had gotten another women pregnant with his baby. She attempted to use her influence to turn Ashley Martin into a liar and a women just after the wealth and power of House Arryn but she discovered very little appetite from her husband Byron to talk badly about Ashley, and without him following her stories Berne See Also : Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. Ella Arryn attempted to further push these ideas into Byrons minds and for days Byron and Ella planned the coming times. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Relationships Hanna Arryn See Also : Hanna Arryn For Ella Arryn everything in her life was perfect. She was pregnant with her third child with Byron Arryn and her influence in Forks was growing steadily each day. This all came crashing down with the news that her husband had gotten another women pregnant with his baby. When Hanna came of age the situation between the two became increasingly worse as Ella refused to accept her and through this attempted to turn her other children against Hanna as well as make her a social pariah in the city. Byron Arryn See Also : Byron Arryn Category:House Arryn Category:People of Lucerne Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:House Swift Category:People of Brill Category:People of Berne